Ben10magician's The Rhinodo in the Stone
by Ben10magician
Summary: A story for Kinghuffman. A wizard named Scrooge Mc Duck, his friends and family and a parrot named Iago helps a little boy named Justin T. Nocturne, finds his destiny as the future king of Cair Peravel.
1. Cast

Ben10magician's The Rhinodo in the Stone

Summary: Dark times have fallen on upon the kingdom of Cair Perevel, as the good king is long dead, having left no heir...instead, King Peter the Magneficent's enchanted sword called Rhinodo welded deep into a stone boulder mysteriously appeared with an inscription proclaiming that "Who so Pulleth Out This Sword of this Stone, is Rightwise King Born of Narnia". Nobody could remove the sword, which was soon forgotten, leading the land into the current Dark Age. Meanwhile, Justin T. Nocturne, a young orphan adopted by Prince John, dreams of becoming a knight's squire. On a hunting trip with ?, his adopted brother, he ends up in the house of the enigmatic Scrooge Mc Duck, a mighty sorcerer who has plans for the boy that go lightyears beyond mere squiredom. Now with the help of his servant, Iago, his sardonic and hedonistic apprentices, Donald Duck, Dasiy Duck, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Mickey, Minnie, Owsard, Fanny, Goofy, Penny Libertybee and Max, Justin's adobted brother and their friends and a plucky farmgirl named Kilala, Scrooge proceeds to give Justin the education of a lifetime!

Wart: Justin T. Nocturne (My OC)

Extra: Ryan Huffman and Jesse (Kinghuffman's oc; Ryan as Justin's adobted brother), Ash Ketchem, Misty Waterflower, Pikachu, Danny Fanton, Loud Kiddington, Christopher Robin, Jane Darling, Sora, Kairi, Naruto, Sakura, and Rei (Kilala Princess. As Kilala's love intest)

Note- Ash, Danny and Loud are all Justin and Ryan's adobted brothers)

Merlin the Magician: Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales)

Extra: Mickey Mouse, Minne Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Donald Duck, Dasiy Duck, Huey, Dewy and Louie (Disney), Goofy, Penny Libertybee and Max

Archimedes the Owl: Iago (Aladdin)

Lynette: Kilala (Kilala Princess) **

Sir Ector: Prince John (Disney's Robin Hood)

Sir Pelinore: Mr. Walrus (Alice in Wonderland 1951 film)

Kay: ?

Granny Squirrel: Clefable

Scullery Maid: Clarabelle Cow

Mad Madame Mim: Magicia DeSpell (Ducktales)

Extra for Madam Mim: Team Sellon, Sedusa, Blackfire and Little Miss Scary

Scullery Maid: Clarabelle Cow

Girl Squirrel AKA Princess Guenivere - Princess Eve ( My OC)

Hungry Wolf: The Wolf (Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child's Little Red Riding Hood)

Pike: Glut the Shark (Disney's The Little Mermaid)

Eagle: ?

Annoying Frog: ?

Sugar Bowl: ?

Wart's Fish form: Magikarp

Wart's Squirrel form: Ratata

Wart's Bird Form: Spearow

Merlin Fish form: Gastrodon

Merlin's Squirrel form: Raticate

Merlin's Bird Form: Noctowl

Merlin's other animal forms: various Pok'emon

Madam Mim's ugly from: ?

* Madam Mim as a beautiful girl: Tinkerbell a.k.a Tink (Disney; as a human)

Madam Mim's animal forms: ?

*Note: Tink is also one of the love interests of Justin, so I thought of Magicia using this form to flirt with Justin)

** This role is not in the Disney film, but rather from actual Arthurian legend...and would later inspire the 1998 Warner Bros. film, Quest For Camelot!


	2. The Sword Story

Prologue: The sword Story

**"Ben10magcian presents..."**

**"Ben10magician Rhinodo in the Stone"**

When the credits were done...a rooster appeared next to the book of the sword in the Stone. The rooster, seeing us, spoke, "Oh, hello there. I'm Alan-A-Dale, a minstrel. That's an early day folk singer. And have I got a story for you, folks." Then Alan played on his lute and began to sing...

Alan: **A**_** legend is sung**_

_**Of when Narnia was young**_

_**And Knights were brave and bold**_

_**The good King had died**_

_**And no one could decide**_

_**Who was rightful heir to the throne!**_

_**It seemed that the land would be torn by war**_

_**Or saved by a miracle alone**_

_**And that miracle appeared**_

_**In Cair Paravel **_

_**Rhinodo the Sword in the Stone!**_

Then a magical sword appeared. It was a silver broadsword with a lion head pommel and a golden letters on the blade which reads: "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death". It was Rhinodo, King Peter the Magnificent sword of Narnia. Through magic it was entrapped in an anvil on top of a great stone.

Alan, narrating, spoke, _"And below the hilt in letters of gold, were written these here words. 'Who so ever pulleth this sword from this stone and anvil is rightwise King, born of Narnia.' Though many had tried for the sword with all their strength, none could move the sword nor stir it. And so, the miracle did not work. And Narnia was still without a King...and in time, the Ultima Weapon sword was forgotten."_

We now see a dark forest while Alan kept on narrating, _"This here was a dark age...without law and without order. Most lived in fear of one another...for the strong preyed upon the weak."_

In the forest, a shadow figure (what look like a wolf) growls as he spots a squirrel coming out of its tree...just as a hawk dove after the animal but the thing turns around and ran into his home in the nick of time. That was a close one.

Our focus is on a house that has a well outside where someone is getting water out of. It's awas an anthropomorphized duck with white plumage, four-fingered hands, light blue eyes, yellow-orange feet, and a bill of the yellow-orange color. He has a thick, half-ring of ruffled feathers going around the back of his head, creating the image of an old, balding man. He wore a blue jacket with a folded-down, red collar, red cuffs, and a yellow button near the neck. He keeps the jacket shut with a red belt. A black top hat with a red band near the brim sits on his head, and he wears pince-nez glasses, red spats on his feet and had a brown cane with a gold tip.. His name is Uncle Scrooge McDuck, a very powerful wizard who has a power to see in the future.

As Scrooge was struggling to get water out of the well, he groans with Alan Young-like voice with an scottish accent, "Oof! Curse me kits; a dark age indeed. An age of stupidity and primitive inconvenience; No plumbing! No TV. No satellites. No electricity. No nothing!"

Scrooge finally got the bucket out but yelps as he trip and got his feathers wet by dripping his face into the bucket by accident. The old duck groans, "Oof! Hang it all." The wizard coughs like mad.. "Of all the most ridiculous things I loathe, it's getting my feathers wet."

Scrooge wrings his feathers out then prepares to go back into his house but yelps as he almost trip and lose his water. The old duck groans, "Oh, now what? Now what,"

He saw that his leg was caught in the chain of the well, much to his annoyance, "Get off! Get off! I'm not Gandalf, nor do I want to say, 'You shall not pass!'." Scrooge fought with the chain, having trouble until he got it off his leg.

The old duck scowls as he kicks the chain away while adding, "You fiendish piece of metal, you! Oy! Why does everything have to be so Iagody complicated? This is too much for me; One big medieval Messosaurus Rex!" After calming down somewhat,

Scrooge goes into his house which is your usual wizard like home.

Inside were was a two mice, a rabbit, a cat, two ducks, three ducklings, two humanoid dog (one adult and one young), a cow, and a pet dog.

The mouse is a three-foot-tall black-furred mouse with large rounded ears, a peach-colored muzzle and a thin pencil-like tail. He was wearing a red short with white buttons, white gloves and yellow shoes. His name is Mickey Mouse.

The duck is a white-feathered duck with blue eyes, a yellow bill and yellow webbed feet. He was wearing a blue sailor shirt, a blue sailor hat and a red bowtie. His name is Donald Duck, Scrooge's nephew.

The humaniod dog is about 6-feet-tall, had black fur, tan muzzle, buck teeth, droopy ears, and wears a green hat, an orange sweater, brown vest, blue pants, brown shoes and usual white gloves. His name is Goofy.

The rabbit was a humanoid rabbit with had black fur, black eyes and wore blue shorts. His name was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.

With Goofy was, a black dogish creature with scraggly fur on his head and buck teeth in his mouth. He wears a red shirt, purple pants, and brown shoes; the boy is holding a clutch. His name is Max Goof, Goofy's son.

With Mickey is a black-furred female mouse with large rounded ears, a peach-colored muzzle and a thin pencil-like tail. The mouse is also wearing a pink bow, a pink dress and yellow high heel shoes. Her name is Minnie Mouse, Mickey's wife.

With Donald is a female white girl duck with blue eyes, a yellow bill, yellow webbed feet, a purple bow, a matching shirt and high heels. Her name is Daisy Duck, Donald's wife.

With Goofy and Max is a black cow with tan muzzle, a yellow band, a matching dress and high heels. Her name is Clarabelle Cow, Goofy's wife.

With Oswald was a humanoid gril cat with black fur, cat ears, black eyes, and wears a pink skirt and a pink hat with a flower. Her name is Ortensia, Oswald's wife

The three little white-featherd ducks, one in different clothing and hats, are Donald's nephews Huey (wearing red), Dewey (wearing blue) and Louie (wearing green).

The last one is a yellow one with a red collar. His name is Pluto, Mickey's pet dog.

Someone came out of his home and peeks out. It is a red-feathered parrot with blue feathers on the end of his wings and on the end of his tail. His eyes, his beak and his feet were yellow. There was also white around his eyes. His name is Iago, Scrooge's assistant.

"How sad that the actual movie was the last Disney animated feature released while Walt Disney was alive." Scrooge mumbles as he put the water into the pot to boil.

"So, Uncle Scrooge, when is our new guest gonna be here?" Huey asked.

"Yeah, when? Goofy asked

The old duck took a pocket watch out then nods. "He should be here in about a half hour."

"Huh? Who is coming in a half hour?" Iago ask Scrooge puzzled. Is the old wizard expecting company or something?

"Iago, I told you, I don't know." Scrooge then set a chair for the unknown guest next to a table.

"All I know that's someone is coming who is very important."

"Oh brother, give me a break here!" Oswald rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's true." Scrooge said while setting up the table and move it while Mickey added.

"He's right, Oswald. Fate will lead him right to me. That way, I may guide him in the right direction."

"And you say he'll arrive in half an hour?" Iago scoffs while rolling his eyes. "I will believe it when I see it."

"Aye. And see and believe, you will." Scrooge chuckles as he took a sip of wine before sitting in his own chair while grinning.

"Now then...the boy should be...a young one, about 12 years old, he has brown hair and..."

Smoke came out of the pot as a vision was appearing, showing a clear as someone was approaching. It's a big, strong tiger with yellow fur and black stripes, pink nose, black bushy eyebrows and had a long dark reddish cape, dark blue tunic, a purple belt with golden buckle, red hat with a purple feather and black shorts that goes to his knees with gold stripes, his name is Dagnino.

"Right, very good and han..." Scrooge blinks then frowns while saying, "Wait a minute, this is not right. This is the tiger, not a boy. He is close to his 20s or something. Now where's..."

Sure enough, someone is seen following Dagnino. It is a 12-year old boy with messy brown hair, hazel eyes, a cute Justin Bieber-like face, and wore a red soccer shirt with a black stripe in the middle with a 6 and black stripes on the sides of his shirt, dark brownish shorts, red socks, grey shan-guards and white-black sneakers. His name is Justin T. Nocturne.

"Perfect, there he is!" Scrooge remarks with a chuckle.

"Yes, that boy seems to got pep in his step." Scrooge and the gang laughs a bit as Iago ask in boredom, "So wanna guess where this boy is now?"

"Iago, I am not guessing. I know where he is! Let's see...less than a mile from here...beyond the forest and right on schedule, as long as things go well..."

Author's note And thus the story begins. In the next chapter, Justin, lost in the woods to get Dagnino's arrow, meets Scrooge, Iago and their family who begins to help the young boy. When a hungry wolf, Juan-Antonio (jacobyel and my name for him) chases the boy, will anyone notices? Probably not; Read, review and suggest.


End file.
